Life of a hunter
by AngelGirl94
Summary: Leo will seine Söhne zu Jägern erziehen. Doch Piper stellt sich quer. Also beschließt er Chris zu entführen. 23 Jahre später kehrt Chris wegen eines Falles nach San Francisco zurück. Wie Supernatural nur diesmal mit den Charmed Charakteren.


vor 23 Jahren

„Nein Leo! Auf gar keinen Fall werden wir unsere Söhne zu Jägern erziehen. Du hast versprochen, dass du aufhörst was wiederum nicht bedeutet, dass unsere Kinder in deine Fußstapfen treten werden."

„Piper, gerade weil ich mich zur Ruhe gesetzt habe werden das die Dämonen ausnutzen. Und irgendjemand muss unsere Familie beschützen. Wenn ich es nicht mehr kann, müssen es die Jungs machen."

So ging das jetzt schon den ganzen Tag. Es war der 19.04.2005. Piper und Leo stritten sich eigentlich so gut wie nie. Jedenfalls nicht so heftig. Doch wenn Leo das Thema jagen ansprach…oha da wurde Piper zur Furie. Sie wollte einfach nur ein ganz normales Leben führen. Das schaffte sie auch und als sie Leo vor 4 Jahren heiratete und noch ihre 2 Söhne Wyatt und Chris bekam, war für sie alles perfekt. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Mann ein Jäger war, ignorierte sie gekonnt. Sie wollte nicht nur ein normales Leben führen, sondern auch ein sicheres. Außerdem waren die Kinder noch viel, viel zu jung. Wyatt war 2 Jahre alt und Chris gerade mal 4 Monate.

Leo wiederum sah das komplett anders. In der Welt lauerte es nur so von Gefahren. Seine Kinder sollten vorbereitet sein. Doch seine Frau ließ sich nicht überzeugen.

„Sie es doch mal so…" Wie gesagt, sie ließ sich überhaupt nicht überzeugen.

„Leo ich habe keine Lust mehr. Für mich ist das Thema beendet. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Gute Nacht!" Und damit marschierte sie davon.

Nun stand der Jäger alleine im Wohnzimmer. „Aber für mich ist es noch nicht abgeschlossen."

Er ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer und schaute hinein. Piper lag schon im gemeinsamen Bett und schlief. „Tut mir leid, aber es ist zu eurem Schutz." Flüsterte Leo. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ging ins Kinderzimmer, wo Wyatt und Chris schon längst schliefen. Jedenfalls dachte Leo, dass es so wäre. Als er ins Zimmer ging schauten ihn große, blaue Augen an.

„Hey Daddy. Warum schläfst du nicht?" Der kleine Wyatt setzte sich dabei gerade in sein Bett.

Leo lächelte. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Mommy und du habt so laut geschrien. Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Na komm. Leg dich jetzt hin und probier es nochmal."

„Ok." Damit kuschelte sich Wyatt wieder in sein Bett. Doch er beobachtete seinen Vater, wie er auf die Krippe am anderen Ende des Zimmers zuging und Chris, der tief und fest schlief, heraushob und schnurstraks aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Wenn Wyatt nur wüsste, dass er seinen Bruder erst wieder in 23 Jahren wiedersehen wird…

Gegenwart:

Es war warm, nein, es war heiß, 35°C und das im Schatten. Die Sonne knallte auf eine Landstraße, wo nur ein einziges Auto fuhr. Ein schwarzer Dodge.

„Also Dad hat uns nen neuen Job gegeben? Wo dürfen wir denn diesmal hin?" fragte der Fahrer während er auf die Straße schaute. Seine Beifahrerin kramte kurz in der Tasche, die vor ihren Beinen lag und zog einen Zeitungsartikel heraus.

„Diesmal geht es nach San Francisco, Kalifornien…"

„Ich weiß wo SanFran liegt. Das brauchst du mir nicht noch extra zu sagen, Bianca."

Doch Bianca verdrehte nur ihre braunen Augen und sprach weiter. „ Jonathan Gabler wurde gestern Tod in seiner Wohnung gefunden. Ihm wurde die Kehle aufgeschnitten und sein Herz fehlt. Er ist jetzt schon der dritte in 3 Wochen. Ich habe schon mal ein bisschen recherchiert und die Gemeinsamkeiten herausgefunden. Das Ding geht nur auf blonde Männer im Alter von 25 Jahren los. "

„Werwolf?"

„Könnte passen. Aber eins stört mich. Wie kann ein Werwolf die Kehle seines Opfers durchschneiden? Ich meine, sie würden sie eher rausreißen, oder?"

„Normalerweise schon. Vielleicht sind es ja neuerdings mutierte Werwölfe mit Menschen- nein noch besser, Affenhänden. So könne sie dann ein Messer in die Hand nehmen und mit ihren Opfern kurzen Prozess machen." Grinste der Fahrer und blickte kurz zu seiner Beifahrerin, die ihn wütend anschaute.

„Chris! Bleib mal ernst! Und geb mal Gas, es wär schön wenn wir noch in diesem Leben ankommen."

Chris grinste immer noch, jedoch beschleunigte er sein Auto. Schließlich war er nicht der Typ, der wie Omis mit 30kmh über Landstraßen tuckerte.

„Also, Werwölfe oder was anderes? Und warum ausgerechnet blonde Männer? " fragte Chris jetzt ernster.

Bianca zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Und egal ob Werwolf oder nicht, wir finden das schon raus. Und wenn wir mit dem Ding fertig sind, wird dieses Mistvieh es bereuen auch nur einen Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt zu haben."

„Wenn es dann noch einen Fuß hat." Oh ja Chris konnte es sich nicht verkneifen mit den doofen Kommentaren. Die Returkutsche kam sofort.

Bianca hob nur ihre Hand und gab ihrem Nachbarn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua, was? Wenn wir mit dem Ding fertig sind, kann es ja sein, dass es überhaupt keine Füße mehr hat… oder nicht? Beim Werwolf wärs plausibl. Ein Schuss ins Herz und das Vieh ist tot. Er hat dann noch Füße. Bei der Möglichkeit eines Wendigos, hätte er ja dann keine mehr.. oder wir würden ihn ohne seine Füße verbrennen. Dann kann er sich wünschen nie einen seiner Füße auf die Welt gesetzt zu haben. Jedoch wenn er schon tot ist, kann er sich ja nich.."

Doch Bianca unterbrach ihn in seinem Redeschwall und schaute Chris mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Kannst du mal aufhören alles auf die Goldwaage zu legen? Mensch, das war doch nur so ein Sprichwort."

„Och komm schon, das war doch…" Doch nur ein Blick in Richtung Bianca ließ ihn verstummen.

„Mit dir kann man sich echt keinen Scherz erlauben." Sagte Chris bevor er noch etwas wie ‚Spielverderber' murmelte.

„Können wir uns jetzt _bitte _wieder auf den Fall konzentrieren?"

„Ja, ja. Ist ja gut." Sagte Chris kopfschüttelnd und gab weiterhin Vollgas in Richtung San Francisco.


End file.
